Death Bones 2: Kira
by VHAL9000
Summary: The sequel to Death Bones.


Death Bones 2: Kira

Sequel to Death Bones

A Lovely bones and Death Note Crossover

Chapter 1: The shinigami realm

Synopsis: **Suzie Salmon, now a shinigami, is seen looking off to the distance in the shinigami realm. There she meets an unnamed shinigami, who reveals that he was Light Yagami, a brilliant young man who tried to become god, and who killed many criminals trying to attain his goal. But when Light died, he left his goal to be unfulfilled, and he has no successors left, since his two successors, Misa Amane, Teru Mikami, and Kiyomi Takada died. What will happen to the unnamed shinigami and Suzie Salmon. Will the unnamed shinigami fulfill his goal that he started when he was human? Or will Suzie help him to do so?**

On March 6, 1973

It has been 3 months since the death Suzie Salmon. Suzie Salmon, now a shinigami, was standing in the shinigami realm, looking far into the misty distance. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed in her ears. She turned around and saw another shinigami, who had the same skeletal body structure as her. It had red shinigami eyes like her, but it had brown hair and carried a scythe. "Do you know where the shinigami Ryuk is?"

"Yeah, he is right there." Suzie pointed to the large rocky house in the distance.

"Why do you want to see him?" She asked.

"I am bored and tired with the shinigami realm and want to go with the human world **again**. I am very interested of the human world and I though the shingami Ryuk knew about it, since I heard he traveled to the human world."

"Again?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am not really interested in the human world. Because I was in the human world for quite a time, until Ryuk killed me."

"Wait. Are you the man, Ryuk was talking about? Light Yagami?"

"I used to have that name, but my name now is Kira"

"What is kira?"

"Kira is a Japanese name. It means killer. I took that alias when I started to kill many criminals, so that the people in Japan and the police won't recognize me. Now I take the alias as my name."

"But why wouldn't you let the People of Japan and the police recognize you."

"If I let them recognize me, by revealing my name, some people who thought that what I did was unjust, would contact the police to arrest me. It is a long story."

"So, why do you want to see Ryuk, and how do you know him so well"

"I wanted to see Ryuk, to show him who I am now. But the reason I know him so well, is that we were together when I fought against L, who was trying to prove I was kira so he could arrest me. But my goal was to kill him. I won the fight against him. I killed him, but I killed one of his successors."

"One of his successors?"

"Yes. I killed one of L's successors who was named Mello, but he wasn't as smart as L's second successor, who is alive today."

"Who was his second successor?"

"Near. His name was Near, but actually his name was Nate Rivers. I had the chance to kill him, but a stupid person from the police named Matsuda shot me, and I limped from the warehouse that I was in. I moved to a different warehouse. And then I suddenly died. But is in that moment, when my heartbeat stopped, that I knew that the wounds didn't kill me Ryuk did."

"Like you, I was a human."

"Really?"

Suzie nodded.

"Yes I was. I was Suzie Salmon a 14 yr. old girl."

"So how did you die?"

"One day while I was going home from school, when I went passed a cornfield. A man welcomed me inside his clubhouse that he made for the other neighborhood children. Apparently, the man suddenly killed and raped him."

"Was he caught by the police?"

"No."

"Did he die at all, or was he alive."

"He died."

"How?"

"I killed him"

"With your death note?"

"Yes."

"Wait. So you were a human girl who was murdered, and now you are a shinigami. Did you use the death note at all before you died?"

"What?"

"Let me rephrase this again: did you use the death note at all before you died?"

"No."

"So how do you have a death note?"

"It is a long story. When I was in heaven, Ryuk came and gave me the death note. He said that it would help satisfy my revenge."

So Ryuk couldn't stand being bored eh? So he would go so far as to give a ghost it. Light thought.

"Wait. What was your revenge exactly?"

"My revenge was to kill the man who murdered me…" Suzie muttered. Then she looked at the shinigami who was the brilliant Light Yagami. Then Suzie turned her body towards him.

"Did I do the right thing?"

"Huh?"

"Did I do the right thing…killing the man I murdered."

"Well, in my opinion, what you did was the right thing to do! The man you described is a murderer, and to me, murderers are considered evil, and are the vermin of the world. They should die, in order for the world to be a better place. That is justice!"

Light suddenly grinned, having evil in his red eyes. He said, "Do you know what I am thinking?"

"What? What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking of finishing my goal... a goal to become the god of the new world, and to elimate the vermin for the world! By doing this, people will know a person is watching them, passing righteous judgment to those who committed crimes. I am justice!"

Then Light turned to Suzie, and said, "Do you want to help me?"

Suzie though for a while, _Maybe Light is correct. Maybe the law is not enough, and maybe we should take matters in our own hands, to make sure criminals like Mr. Harvey do not get away with committing such evil crimes. _

"Yes. I will help you."

"Good. Suzie, I will show you the creation of a new world."

Light started to laugh crazy, and Suzie stared at him, until his laughter died down.

To be continued…


End file.
